borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:New Legendary Weapon Ideas/Combat Rifles
S&S Gretel ''It's kill or be killed. That's what this world is about. So let's kill. Let's kill even more!'' ''Please Become Brother'' 57R1P35-7NA ''I'm gonna fight em' off...'' DR-TH Vader ''The Force is strong with this one...'' STRT-FGHTR Bison ''Yes, YES!'' R0513 Rivet Gun ''Would you kindly?'' Perhaps you could call it The Meganium Violator? T800 Minimi ''Hasta la vista, baby!'' MPQFHG Forbidden word ''We are the knight's who say... NI!'' What if the bad guys say "IT?" :D [[User:Fryguy42|Fryguy42]] 21:39, May 11, 2010 (UTC) LF4DD2 Bill's Memory ''This shit's gettin' more like 'Nam...'' Amen to that, though I think a 10-12 rof might be closer to that in L4D. We miss you Bill *sniffle* [[User:Skeve|Skeve613]] 18:23, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Z1-5 ''Good for righties and lefties'' No self destruct button? D: [[User:GnarlyToaster|GnarlyToaster]] 22:36, May 10, 2010 (UTC) BR14N BUTT3RF13LD ''Saturday is treat day!'' P.A.O. Avenger ''Cheap as hell, but if freaking works!'' Morph Gun ''May the Precursors grant you strength'' Not a good gun to use in zombie island, because most zombies don't take much, if any, damage from acid, and you know the Tankenstien heal from electricity, meaning you'd have to unload an entire clip on nothing to get to it's weakness. [[User:Omegaironman|Omegaironman]] 13:55, June 8, 2010 (UTC)Omegaironman Morph Gun (Another version) ''May the Precursors grant you strength'' R.E. Surprise ''Hmm? Somethings different...'' Thats a fantastic idea! I love the thought of how it could be anything as soon as you pick it up. ~ [[User:One random guy|One random guy]] 01:51, May 5, 2010 (UTC) What i want to know is if you pick it up, drop it, and pick it up again does it change again. Yamistriton The only thing about making it a pearlescent is that since the Secret Armory, pearlescents are only found through T-Bone Junction. [[User:PKU L0NG5H0T|PKU L0NG5H0T the death that's waiting for you in the distance]] 17:53, November 11, 2010 (UTC) GUR-R3N Lagann ''Who the hell do you think I am?'' Cog Lance ''Nothing but chunks'' I believe Torgue would be a more fitting Manufacturer for this. [[User:SpootKnight|SpootKnight]] 05:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Ghost ''Who you gonna call?'' And a ghost trap grenade mod!! A device to implode enemies to nothingness. Wicked. [[User:King of the Lillim|King of the Lillim]] 16:30, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hell yeah! [[User:Sinister5310|Sinister5310]] 07:47, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Uprising ''We will be victorious! SO COME ON!'' FFFFFFFF!! You win 1 internet because i would search day n' night for an Uprising. Thats such an awesome idea. ~ [[User:One random guy|One random guy]] 21:18, April 21, 2010 (UTC) It would be hilarious, just running along going" I shall not be degraded! I shall be victorious! [[User:A Lonely Nomad|A Lonely Nomad]] 19:32, April 22, 2010 (UTC) The High Lander ''I'm the Juggernaut, Bitch!'' PS. (sry Normad, i just saw your idea after writing mine. i just think that, with omega shield, which is from greek mythology, the gods were already juggernauts so...yeah) {C No probs, I can change my flavor text to "DONT YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" {C And by the way, the juggernauts in mw2 were referencing X-men. See my idea for an explanation. [[User:A Lonely Nomad|A Lonely Nomad]] 17:29, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Vera ''She has a name || It has extreme sentimental value || It is my very favorite gun'' Best idea for gun name yet. [[User:Ookamikazuchi|Ookamikazuchi]] 21:01, June 4, 2010 (UTC) The Gatherer ''In the gardens we are growing; many changes will be showing...'' This is in itself a reference to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory- the book by Roald Dahl, and subsequent movies starring Gene Wilder and 25 years later, Johnny Depp...[[User:Jack Monkey Squat|Jack Monkey Squat]] 17:15, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Doktor ''I am ze Übermensch!'' The Ubermensch reference actually originally comes from Friederich Nietzsche's book Thus Spoke Zarathustra, it deals with the idea of the overcoming power of humanity, giving Nietzsche the idea of an Ubermensch or "superman". Still a cool idea for the gun thought. It sounds alot like the medic class from Resistance 2's coop gameplay. -Archangel737 12:07, May 10, 2010. HWG Sasha ''It costs four hundred thousand dollars to fire this weapon... for twelve seconds'' How is this balanced at all? 23:10, June 14, 2010 (UTC) It isn't, removeing the speed boost, damage boost, scope, then makeing the accuracy not so good ( 60?) would make it more balanced. ~ Tzeentch Accuracy 60!? My [[The Chopper|Chopper]] has accuracy 6,4 and its a freakin` support machine-gun! I say accuracy be 0.1-19.9... and even then it will be too powerful... [[User:Mr. Zaph|Mr. Zaph]] 16:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Triumph ''Memento mori'' translates to "remember to die" as it doesn't address anyone in perticular CLG-LA Imperial Tyrant ''Oderint dum metuant'' Maybe I'm being nitpicky or whatnot, but wouldn't negative recoil reduction and low accuracy be more in keeping with Atlas than Hyperion? Hyperion generally makes super accurate guns [[User:Skeve|Skeve613]] 14:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC) You're right. I got lazy and decided that since it's a Crimson Lance weapon then Hyperion made it. Thanks for keeping me on my toes. Changed accordingly. (The first comment made on one of my weapons and it's a correction. :( sigh ) [[User:Fryguy42|Fryguy42]] 18:07, May 13, 2010 (UTC) KA Star Rodby ''It prevents nightmares. Period.'' Grand Champion ''It's you! You're the Grand Champion!'' EN20.4-B Glorious End ''I have come, to end you.'' Heaven Shall Burn ''Oh, yeah. It's gonna burn!'' Scooter's Monster MG ''Lots of bullets are better than...no bullets'' Maverick ''I feel the need...The need for speed'' I LIKE IT :) 19:40, July 1, 2010 (UTC) MGS4 Patriot ''GUNS OF THE PATRIOTS'' I think a better one would be "Guns by the Patriots, For the Patriots"... But It's your gun.. He's refering to Mgs4, as in the guns name, y'know? [[User:Ookamikazuchi|Ookamikazuchi]] 21:08, June 4, 2010 (UTC) 5P4-RT4N Leonidas ''THIS IS PANDORA!!'' SG-729 Black Sun ''Nights of fire.'' Patriarch ''No, Luke. I am your father.'' C0-50UL River ''Off upon my journey I must go'' [[Dahl]] Lorean ''1.21 Gigawatts!'' [[Atlas]] ARXXX Valkyrie ''Come to me, you are chosen!'' Sprayer and Prayer ''Pfff who needs a n00btube?'' I-QU0T3 MK1 ''You don't need a better gun! You just need to shoot more bullets!'' Shattering Vanquisher ''Hail To The Victors'' Torgue F1R3-4X3 ''The fire department has arrived!!'' Hammer ''Stop! Hammer time!'' [[Maliwan]] Incinerator ''Napalm Death'' N0DACHI F57 ''Densetsu no nodachi…|Densetsu no Nodachi…'' Hyperion Annihilator ''The end hast come!'' Maliwan Comet ''Fire in the sky!'' HR01 Highlander ''There can be only one.''=